Tino Tonitini Meets Super Mario Bros.
Tino Tonitini Meets Super Mario Bros. is Weekenders/Super Mario Bros crossover created by Sonic879. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Sixty-five million years ago, a meteorite crashes into the Earth, killing the dinosaurs and causing the universe to split into two parallel dimensions. The surviving dinosaurs cross over into this new dimension and evolve into a humanoid race. In the present, Mario and Luigi are two Italian American plumbers living in Brooklyn, New York, who are currently being driven out of business by the mafia-like Scapelli Construction Company led by Anthony Scapelli. Later, Luigi falls in love with an orphaned NYUstudent named Daisy, who is digging under the Brooklyn Bridge for dinosaur bones. After a date, Daisy takes Luigi back to the bridge only to witness one of Scapelli's men sabotaging it by leaving the water pipes open. Unable to fix the flooding, Luigi and Daisy rush back to his apartment where they inform Mario about the incident. The trio returns to the flooding where the Mario Bros. manage to fix it but are knocked unconscious by Iggy and Spike, who proceed to capture Daisy. Moments later, Mario and Luigi awaken and head deeper into the caves following Daisy's screams and discover an interdimensional portal allowing the Mario Bros. to follow Daisy. It turns out that Iggy and Spike are henchmen (and cousins) of the other world's germophobic and obsessive–compulsive dictator, King Koopa, who descended from the most revered dinosaur, the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The Mario Bros. realize they didn't bring Daisy's rock, a meteorite fragment which Koopa is trying to get in order to merge his world with the real world. It is then revealed that Daisy is the long-lost Princess of the other dimension. When Koopa overthrew Daisy's father (and de-evolved him into fungus), her mother took her to Brooklyn using the inter-dimensional portal. The portal was then destroyed, killing Daisy's mother in the process, but Scapelli's men inadvertently reopened the portal when they blasted the cave. Upon hearing this, Koopa sends Spike and Iggy to find both Daisy and the rock to merge the dimensions and make him dictator of both worlds. However, after Koopa subjects them to one of his experiments to make them more intelligent, Spike and Iggy realize Koopa's evil intentions and side with the Mario Bros. Koopa believes only Daisy can merge the worlds, but the Mario Bros. are also from a different place and time. Eventually, the Mario Bros. rescue Daisy with the help of Toad, a good-natured guitarist who was punished by Koopa for performing music that protests his reign (for which he is de-evolved into a Goomba). Eventually, the two worlds merge and Koopa turns Scapelli into a chimpanzee before going after Mario, but Luigi and Daisy bring back the rock and the worlds separate again. In Dinohattan, Mario confronts Koopa and eventually defeats him when he and Luigi fire their devolution guns at Koopa and blast him with a Bob-omb, throwing him into a chain suspended vat. Koopa, now turned into a ferocious, semi-humanoid Tyrannosaurus, jumps out of the vat, which is not far away from the Mario Bros., to deliver his final blow, but the Mario Bros. manage to destroy him once and for all by turning him further into an actual T-Rex, which is too intense for him to live through and instead turns him into primordial slime. Following Koopa's defeat, Daisy's father turns back to normal and reclaims control over the kingdom. The citizens celebrate and immediately destroy anything under Koopa's influence. Luigi admits his love for Daisy and wants her to come to Brooklyn with him, but Daisy can't come until the damage caused by Koopa is repaired and thus, she wants to spend more time with her father. Heartbroken, Luigi kisses Daisy goodbye as he and Mario return home to Brooklyn, with Daisy watching them leave. Three weeks later, the Mario Bros. are getting ready for dinner when their story comes on the news and the anchorman says they should be called the "Super Mario Bros." Daisy asks the Mario Bros. to help her and says, "You're never gonna believe this!" In a post-credits scene, two Japanese business executives propose making a video game based on Iggy and Spike, who decide on the title The Super Koopa Cousins. Trivia *Kazuto Izuka, Narue Nanase, Masaki Maruo, Hajime Yagi, Kanaka Nanase, Lincoln, Lincoln's Sisters, The Human Mane 5, D-Team, The Alpha Gang, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Attila and Hun, Kyoko Kudo, Yuki Kashiwazaki, Aya Kanazawa, Spectral Space Pirates, and Megan guest stars in this film. *This film take place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Cowman: The Uddered Avenger ''(Which explains that D-Team and the Alpha gang already faced Megan before). Cast * * * *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur As Marco Diaz Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama Series Category:Travel Films